choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Adrian Raines
Adrian Raines, a character in the Bloodbound series, is the CEO of Raines Corp. and a vampire, as well as the leader of Clan Raines. He is also one of your love interests. He is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 1. Appearance It is up to the player to decide what Adrian looks like, but by default he wears a gray business suit (with matching pants) over a black vest over a white dress shirt and a thin black necktie. When he transforms into a vampire, he gains blood-red eyes and sharpened canines. He has a brand of Gaius's symbol on his upper right arm. His choices of appearance are as follows: First appearance is short brown hair, gray eyes and light colored skin (Face 1), dark skinned, shaved black hair and brown eyes (Face 2), tanned/olive colored skin, black hair neatly combed to one side and dark brown eyes (Face 3). Personality He is kind and battle-hardened and in the first flashback courtesy of the Portrait Fragments, it is revealed he was part of the rebel forces that fought against the British in the past. Despite his superhuman qualities, Adrian is a pacifist, choosing not to suck a victim dry and kill him/her whenever he thirsts for blood. He dislikes murder, at first opting to quench his bloodthirst by drinking water rather than kill the nearest human despite Gaius's persuasion; he even feels remorse over the one victim he killed centuries ago. As such, he would suck blood only from victims who have given their express assent to the act. Even then, after feeding, he would heal his victim's bite wound. Adrian is patient and not easily angered. This is shown when he debriefed his old secretary out of mercy despite the fact that she stole Raines Corp property for rival tech companies. He even transferred a few million dollars into her bank account to make it appear that she simply won the lottery and quit her job after her memories of vampires and ferals were erased. Kamilah says that he is a romantic, and the reason he hasn't fallen in love without a vampire is because romantics need tragedy. Background Adrian was found by Gaius Augustine, presumably dying, whereby the latter saved his life by Turning him into a vampire. He woke up in a cabin, bloody and bewildered by his surroundings and circumstances. After a brief update from Gaius, he was forced to kill a nearby man to quench his bloodthirst; this, according to Adrian, is the only time he had murdered a human. However, this is proven to be false in Chapter 9, when a book hints at Adrian and Gaius going on a murderous rampage shortly after turning. It's further confirmed to be untrue when in Chapter 10, another portrait fragment shows him killing Banner Westbrook. In Chapter 14, Adrian revealed to Your Character and Kamilah details of his mortal life. He bought 20 acres of land in 1775 and built a house for himself, his wife, Eleanor, and his 18-month old son, Charles in Upstate New York. When he was home recovering from an injury during the Revolutionary War, Eleanor went out to get water and found a hurt human begging for help. She offered him shelter and comfort back at the house. Later that night, Adrian heard a commotion in the main room but couldn't get to there in time due to his injured leg. He came out to find the man had killed Eleanor and had fatally wounded Charles. Adrian fought him, was stabbed in the chest, but was able to kill the man by smashing his skull against the fireplace. He was too late to say goodbye to Eleanor but held Charles for a few moments before he died. He was found and Turned by Gaius shortly after. A few centuries later, Adrian would be the leader of one of six vampire clans in New York and the CEO of a massive company. Chapters Bloodbound Book 1 * Chapter 1: The Interview * Chapter 2: The Vampire * Chapter 3: The Library * Chapter 4: The Rebel * Chapter 5: The Coffin * Chapter 6: The Senator * Chapter 7: The Judgment * Chapter 8: The Serum * Chapter 9: The Ball * Chapter 10: The Massacre * Chapter 12: The Tribunal * Chapter 13: The Dungeon * Chapter 14: The Cabin * Chapter 15: The Showdown * Chapter 16: The Dawn Book 2 * Chapter 1: The Calm * Chapter 2: The Bloodkeeper * Chapter 3: The Collector * Chapter 4: The Collected * Chapter 5: The Summons * Chapter 6: The Ambush * Chapter 7: The Psychic * Chapter 8: The Crypts * Chapter 9: The Slaughter * Chapter 10: The Plan * Chapter 11: The Legend * Chapter 12: The Island * Chapter 13: The Compound * Chapter 14: The First Relationships Gaius Augustine In Book 1, Chapter 2, Gaius is hinted at to have turned Adrian into a vampire and is a vampire himself. He was at first bemused of his whereabouts, and then of his sudden boost in physical prowess, and attacks Gaius in rage. His personality clashes with that of Gaius; despite his bloodthirst he refuses to obey Gaius's suggestion of feeding on and killing the nearest human to satisfy this. For the first couple of hundred years in his new life as a Vampire, Adrian was extremely loyal and subservient to Gaius. In Book 1, Chapter 9, if you read the book Vampires of America in Marcel's library, it is hinted that Gaius and Adrian embarked on a murderous rampage together. This is confirmed in a flashback in Book 1, Chapter 16, when Gaius reminded Adrian of his previous nickname as "the Butcher of Antietam" during the American Civil War. Even Adam Vega mocked Adrian as Gaius' "dog" in a flashback in Book 1, Chapter 13, showing that at one point, Adrian was 100% devoted to Gaius' service. Gaius and Adrian had a falling out in the 1920's when Gaius announced his plans to engineer a deadly and highly contagious virus to wipe out most of humanity in order for the Vampires to replace humans as the dominant beings on Earth. After a futile attempt at dissuading him, Adrian was left with no choice but to stop Gaius by force with the help of the other Vampires in Gaius' inner circle. This event led to Gaius' incapacitation and incarceration in the Onyx Sarcophagus and the establishment of the Vampire Council. Unnamed British Soldier In Book 1, Chapter 2, it was revealed that shortly after becoming a vampire, this unnamed British Soldier was Adrian's first kill. He drained the soldier of all his blood after disarming him of his musket. Kamilah Sayeed In Book 1, Chapter 1, Adrian gifts Kamilah a 2,100-year-old Egyptian Scarab from the Ptolemaic Dynasty. In Chapter 2, it is revealed that she alongside Adrian, Lester, and Priya are part of The Council in New York. It is mentioned she is his closest friend and he reminds Kamilah of her twin brother, Lysimachus. She is also shown to be very protective of Adrian as she threatened to kill you if Adrian was harmed during the events of Lily being voted into Clan Raines. She tells you that she met him shortly after he was turned, 234 years ago. She risks her life and will do anything to keep him safe after he was wrongfully convicted to battles to come. Banner Westbrook When Banner Westbrook refused to follow Gaius, the latter had Adrian execute him. In effect, Adrian took Banner's place as Gaius' soldier. Lester Castellanos In Book 1, Chapter 1, Adrian gifts Lester an engraved dagger that dates back to the 14th century. Moreover, in Book 1, ''Chapter 2'', he is revealed to be part of The Council in New York. Priya Lacroix He and Priya don't quite get along given her age, predatory behavior towards your character, and abuse of her houseboys. Nicole Anderson Nicole works for him as Vice President and is aware of him being a vampire. She doesn't always agree with him, such as the employment of your character. Having full knowledge of Adrian's status as a vampire, Nicole consents to let Adrian drink her blood. In Book 1, Chapter 5, Adrian admits to you that he is reluctant to turn her into a vampire because he doesn't trust her to control her thirst for blood. In Book 1, Chapter 13, she betrays Adrian and Your Character, giving them away to Vega and taking Adrian's serum. In Book 1, Chapter 14, she reveals that she finally saw Adrian for what he really was "another shallow, weak man, easily manipulated by a pretty face". Your Character He is your boss and one of your potential love interests. He tried to calm down your character when she found out that he was a vampire. He reveals that he was born in 1753 and admits that while he hasn't done the math in a while, he isn't quite 300 years old yet. If your character accompanies him to eat at the company's private restaurant reveals to you that he wanted the freedom to pursue any type of innovative technology that had the potential to transform the world. It is also because your character forgets to give him the mandrake extract that you inadvertently figure that Adrian is a vampire. Adrian shows he cares about his assistant when he defends you from a Feral and even tries to erase your memories of his being a vampire so as not to endanger you in the future. In a premium scene in Chapter 14, after an intimate encounter with your character, he confesses that he cares about her a lot. He promised he will be there for her, always. Lily Spencer The two had yet to meet but when Your Character discovers Lily bleeding out from a vampire attack, Adrian breaks the rules dictated by the council. He subsequently turns her into a vampire as of Chapter 5, and placed her in a sarcophagus. The Baron He doesn't seem to like Adrian and tries to tell Your Character how she's just Adrian's type: being cocky, idealistic and human. Adam Vega Adam Vega is another Council member of New York. They are shown greeting each other as "old friends". Adrian gets his aid in voting "yes" for Lily to be accepted in Raines Clan. However, his sinister nature is revealed when Nicole Anderson betrays him and he was the one behind the Feral attacks in New York and in Marcel's ball. He is then forced to kill him when he tries to get away from his crimes. Jax Matsuo Jax Matsuo is the leader of the Clanless. The first time they met each other was when he and Your Character rescued him from the Baron's bloody cells after he was wrongfully convicted. Adrian thanks him. They show a competitive nature in Your Character's feelings. Otherwise, they are mutual towards each other as each had heard each other's reputation of one another. When Jax had his people to go to, he encourages him to go to them despite Kamilah's disagreement that Jax should stay and help. Celia Celia was a woman Adrian loved about a hundred years ago. She wanted a better, kinder world, one where people like Adrian would use their means to help others and not just indulge themselves. She was human and begged Adrian to Turn her but he refused because he didn't wish that kind of life for her. When she was dying from cholera, Adrian didn't want to lose her and so he decided to Turn her in the end. However, it resulted in her becoming a feral and he was forced to kill her. Serafine Dupont Adrian met Serafine in New Orleans, where Gaius sent him to do something. As the two meet, she invited him to eat and dance. However, they had a one-night stand. Despite what happened, the two mutually decided to remain as close friends. Family Eleanor Eleanor was Adrian's wife when he was a mortal. They were married for two years and had a son together. She was killed by a human who she helped. Charles Charles was Adrian's son who was 18 months old when he died. He died at the same time Eleanor did. Adrian loved his son very much and still remembers his laughter. Powers and Abilities * Immortality: In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian confirms that he does not age. This, however, does not mean he cannot die, but only that he is not affected by the Hayflick limit. * Insomnia: A consequence of being a vampire is the immunity to drowsiness; as such, vampires are not hampered by fatigue caused by sleeplessness. * Superhuman Strength: With his strength, Adrian can hurl punches that can crack bone. The upper limit of such strength is still unknown, but in Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian claims that he is strong enough to lift a car. * Superhuman Speed and Reflexes: Like all vampires, Adrian has increased speed and reflexes, zooming towards Your Character after she caught him feeding on Nicole and quickly disarming and attacking a British soldier from a distance before the latter could fire his weapon. * Healing Factor: Adrian's body can heal from physical injuries at supernatural speeds, ranging from closing open wounds to manually adjusting and healing dislocated bones. Vampires can heal the bite mark on their victims as well, using their own blood as a medium to accelerate the closing of the wounds. Despite this, Vampires are not averse to feeling pain. * Heightened Senses: In Book 1, Chapter 6, Lily mentions how she can feel the slightest air currents, how she can even see the tiniest pores in Your Character's skin and can hear the water running through the pipes three stories up. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Adrian. * Master Combatant: According to Vega and Gaius, Adrian is a perfect warrior able to hold his own in battle despite his protective and kind nature. In Book 1, Chapter 3, he was able to take down a Feral with the assistance of Your Character throwing a branch for him to use. In Book 1, Chapter 10, he was able to take down numerous Ferals with a broken chair leg as a makeshift weapon. Finally, in Book 1, Chapter 15, he was able to take down numerous Ferals with a jagged branch and his fists to overpower Vega with the aid of Your Character using a UV flashlight. * Telekinesis: Due to an overdose of his prototype serum that was originally intended to make him human again, his blood was unintentionally purified. Due to his purer blood, Adrian gained powerful telekinetic abilities and used it against Vega, cooking him from the inside with his own blood, before detonating his head with a mere touch. In Chapter 16, it was revealed that the change in his body was permanent and he plans to remove all blueprints of the serum from the face of the Earth, for its power is too dangerous if it fell into the wrong hands. Weaknesses * Sunlight: As Adrian stated, sunlight hurts him and can prove fatal after more than thirty minutes of exposure. Overexposure causes, as Adrian describes it, an accelerated heat stroke. * Decapitation: Dismembering or manually removing the head of a vampire will result in instant and permanent death. * Heart Extraction: Removing and subsequently destroying the heart of a vampire will also result in permanent death. * Unquenched Bloodlust: When Adrian first became a vampire, he felt the powerful thirst for blood which no amount of water can relieve. In the brief period where he resisted the urge, Adrian experienced severe discomfort whereby he eventually gave in to his instincts. It is unknown yet how long a vampire can remain thirsty or what the extent of pain is when this need is unmet. When vampires don't consume blood for extended periods of time, they tend to give in to their instincts and attack the nearest human nearby in order to suppress their thirst. Newly turned Vampires like Lily are the ones most affected by this problem. *'A Feral's Bite': A bite from a feral vampire is infectious to regular vampires because it can turn them feral too. Character Customization Other Looks VampedoutAdrian.png|Face 1 Adrian w/ fangs Adrian F2 Vampire.png|Face 2 Adrian w/ fangs Adrian as a Vampire.png|Face 3 Adrian w/ fangs WhiteAdrisnfromthepast.png|Face 1 Adrian c. 1700's BlackAdrian1700's.png|Face 2 Adrian c. 1700's Adrian 1700s.png|Face 3 Adrian c. 1700's ShirtlessswhiteAdrianwithclanmark.png|Face 1 Adrian Shirtless BlackAdrianshirtlessandwithmark.jpg|Face 2 Adrian Shirtless Adrian Face3 Shirtless.jpg|Face 3 Adrian Shirtless AdrianRainesBallOutfit.png|The Awakening Ball Adrian 2 awakening ball.jpg|Face 2 Awakening Ball Adrian 1920s.png|1920s outfit Face 3 Adrian F1 Glowing Eyes.jpeg|Glowing Eyes Face 1 Adrian Powered Up.png|Glowing Eyes Face 2 HispanicAdrianGlowyEyes.jpg|Glowing Eyes Face 3 BB2AdrianAmericanWarOutfit.PNG|War Outfit Face 1 AdrianAmericanWarOutfit.png|War Outfit Face 2 Adrian F3 American War Outfit.jpg|War Outfit Face 3 Adrian F1 Order Uniform.jpg|Order of the Dawn Uniform Face 1 Adrian F2 Order Uniform.jpg|Order of the Dawn Uniform Face 2 Adrian F3 Order Uniform.jpg|Order of the Dawn Uniform Face 3 Adrian F1 Order Uniform Full.jpg|Full View of Order Uniform (Face 1) Adrian F3 Order Uniform Full.jpg|Full View of Order Uniform (Face 3) Miscellaneous Bloodbound Book 1 cover mini.png|Adrian on the Cover Adrian the CEO Bloodbound.jpg|All 3 Looks of Adrian Sneak Peek CLANRAINES.png|Raines sneak peak AdrienBites.png|Face 1 Adrian feeding on Nicole Adrian Face 2 VampireBite.png|Face 2 Adrian feeding on Nicole Adrian Face 3 Bites.png|Face 3 Adrian feeding on Nicole (Full View) Mandrakeextract.png|Mandrake Extract Adriane Amulet.png|Adrian's Amulet AdrianHumanSyrum.png|Adrian's Serum BB The Showdown v1.png|Book 1, Chapter 15 (V1) BB The Showdown v2.png|Book 1, Chapter 15 (V2) BB The Showdown v3.png|Book 1, Chapter 15 (V3) BB2Cover.png|Adrian on the cover of Book 2 BB_Version_of_Adrian_and_Jax_for_Threesome_in_Ch_8.png|Version of Adrian and Jax for Threesome Scene BB2Serafine-Adrian.png|Serafine's journal entry about Adrian Trivia * He is shown on the cover of Bloodbound, Book 1 and Bloodbound, Book 2. * He is the third love interest to be customized. The first two being the Prince from The Royal Romance and Hayden Young from Perfect Match. * The name Adrian is of Latin origin and means "sea" or "water". It also means "man of Hadria". ** The surname Raines is of French origin and means "queen". It's a variant of the French word "reine". * In Book 1, Chapter 2, he mentions that garlic gives him a minor distaste, rather than kill him. This in turn means that it is not a real weakness for vampires as a whole. * In Book 1, he references Twilight when he says that, unlike what was portrayed in the movie, vampires do not sparkle. ** On a similar note, he claims that, contrary to the common stereotype, vampires do not turn into bats nor can they fly. * If you choose to make small talk in Book 1, Chapter 6, he will reveal that he is a billionaire. ** Alternatively, if you choose to turn on the radio, he will reveal that he was good friends with David Bowie. When you ask if Bowie was a vampire, he says that Bowie wasn't. Adrian goes on to say "I remain unconvinced he was entirely human." * In Book 1, Chapter 8, he mentioned that he had a wife when he talked about a church that was built a long time ago in New York City. * His Clan symbol resembles Fleur de lis. * He has fought in every war in US History. * He and Kamilah both have the brand of Gaius's symbol. His is located on his deltoid. * During the livestream on April 26, 2019, one of the writers said that we will explore Adrian's dark past in Book 2. * In a premium scene of Book 2, Chapter 4, he reveals that he was there when Tolkien came up with Lord of the Rings. * In Book 2, Chapter 5, he says he used to manage a cabaret club in the 1920s. * In a premium scene of Book 2, Chapter 6, he mentions having fought for the Union during the Civil War, helped invent the airplane, and never climbed Mount Everest. ** If you choose to snuggle with both of Adrian and Jax in the premium choice in Book 2, Chapter 6, Your Character mentions that she does not want them bickering while she is asleep. * In Book 2, Chapter 8, the player has the option to have Adrian and Jax focus on each other if you picked the threesome option. ** He will make out with Jax. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Bloodbound' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Vampires Category:Parents Category:Customizable Love Interests Category:LGBT